Shauna (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Shauna | jname=サナ | tmname=Sana | slogan=no | image=Shauna Adventures.png| size=125px| caption=| age=no | years=Unknown| gender=Female | hometown=Vaniville Town | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown | colors=no| eyes=| hair | trainer=no | game=counterpart | counterpart=Shauna| leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PAXY01 | roundname= An X-cuse to Come Out and Play}} Shauna (Japanese: サナ Sana) is a recurring character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Character Shauna is a young woman studying to be a stylist. She is childhood friends with , , , and and has known all of them ever since she was a child. History Shauna debuts in the . She is first seen as a child watching X win a Junior Tournament with her friends. When Shauna and the others go to congratulate X for his victory, the group is surrounded by various reporters. The reporters push Shauna and her friends away as they try to interview X about his possible future careers. Several years later, X has become a shut-in and refuses to leave his house due to several bad experiences from the media. X's friends made several attempts to get him to come out, only to end in failure every time. After some time, they all decided to give up with the exception of Y, who continues to try and get X to come out, despite him constantly frustrating her when he refuses. One day, with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna watching them, Y fails to get X outside yet again. Trevor goes to his house to receive a package he got from Professor Sycamore. As he prepares to head back to X's house, Trevor is startled by the appearance of the Legendary Pokémon, and . Xerneas and Yveltal begin battling each other, which causes widespread destruction to Vaniville Town. While the townspeople attempt to evacuate, Y gets her friends to safety with her riding skills. As they escape, an explosion causes Shauna to get separated from her beloved Furfrou. Once the Legendary Pokémon stop fighting and disappear, Shauna and her friends regroup to discuss what to do. Shauna, having been separated from her Furfrou, decides to leave to go search for it. The group then sets off on their adventure as a group of five for the first time in years. After some traveling, the group arrives in Aquacorde Town, where Y has prepared a reservation at an inn for them to stay in for the night. X refuses to come out of his tent and chooses to sleep on Y's Rhyhorn outside. Unbeknownst to everyone, the inn was actually a trap set up by Team Flare. Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno find themselves locked inside their room while the Team Flare scientists, Aliana and Mable, attempt to steal Li'l Kanga while X isn't looking. Y manages to escape and informs X of the situation, which prompts X into battling. Once X and Y defeat the Team Flare scientists, they free Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor from their room and escape. They decide to spend the rest of the night camping in the woods. In Santalune City, the group decides to make a set of rules to avoid being tricked by people they find untrustworthy. They are soon approached by Viola, a reporter who they met in Vaniville Town before it was attacked. Although the group was initially reluctant due to their distrust in adults, Viola eases their fears by revealing that she is the Santalune City Gym Leader and offers to help the group by offering sanctuary at her Gym. Shauna gets angry at everyone for trusting Viola so easily despite their earlier pact and runs off. As she walks through the Santalune alleyways, she finds a Furfrou that she mistakes for her own. Shauna soon finds out the Furfrou actually belongs to a fellow stylist. The stylist offers to let Shauna practice grooming his Furfrou and gives Shauna a sword to use. The sword turns out to be the Pokémon , which soon possesses Shauna. Once Shauna is under Honedge's control, the stylist is revealed to be the Team Flare scientist Celosia. Later at night, Y goes to search for Shauna, who had yet to return to the Gym. When Y finds Shauna, she is surprised to see Shauna with the Honedge. The possessed Shauna lies to Y and claims that she got the Honedge as a means of protection. Despite attempting to warn Y of what happened to its Trainer, Shauna continues to pretend that nothing is wrong. Y takes Shauna to the Santalune Gym, where everyone is staying for the night. When no is looking, Shauna, attempts to steal Kanga's , only to be stopped by Y and Viola, who found Shauna's behavior suspicious. With her cover blown, Shauna attempts to attack Y with Honedge, only for Viola to push Y out of the way and take the hit. Celosia enters the building and takes the Kangaskhanite while congratulating Shauna for a good job. Celosia's words cause Shauna to briefly begin resisting the mind control. When she realizes what she had done to her friends, Shauna begins tearing up. Celosia's controls Shauna again and commands her to attack her friends. Shauna does as she is told, but soon falls unconscious due to the strain put on her mind. After Celosia is defeated and forced to run away, Shauna awakens inside the Santalune Gym. Y berates Shauna for ignoring their pact, but also apologizes for failing to listen to Shauna's worries as well. The two share a hug as they apologize to each other while crying. At , the group comes upon a sleeping on some flowerbeds. The Charmander accidentally lets its tail come in contact with the flowers, causing the flowerbeds to be set on fire. After puts the flames out with its Frubbbles, everyone realizes that the Charmander must belong to Professor Sycamore due to its familiarity with Chespin and Froakie. They travel to Lumiose City, where they meet Professor Sycamore in person. The professor thanks the group for returning his runaway Charmander and has Shauna, Y, Tierno, and Trevor visit Lysandre Café so that Trevor can get his Holo Caster fixed. There, they meet Lysandre, the owner of the café and Professor Sycamore's friend, who proceeds to fix Trevor's Holo Caster. In the meantime, Shauna and the others continue investigating Viola's photos. When Trevor notices Lysadre's silhouette in one of the photos, he becomes suspicious of the man. Lysandre notices Trevor's strange behavior and asks to see the photo and resorts to threatening with his Pokémon when Trevor refuses. Shauna, and the others are saved when Diantha, the Kalos League Champion and actress, steps in to tell Lysandre to stop. Lysandre is unfazed by Diantha's presence, but agrees to back off and heads off to do business elsewhere. The group thanks Diantha and see her off when she leaves. The stress of the situation causes Trevor to pass out. The group puts Trevor in Rhyhorn's tent and head off to Prism Tower, where they meet with X and Sycamore, who heads inside to have an interview with Lumiose Press. X notices something strange is going on inside after the interview ended and leads everyone inside to find Alexa being attacked by a Team Flare member that works as her company's editor-in-chief. X saves Alexa and battles the editor-in-chief while Y and the others take Alexa outside to safety. After the editor-in-chief is defeated, Alexa thanks the group for saving her and her Helioptile. Alexa gives the group a document that may help them on their journey and leaves to meet up with Viola again. The group travels to , where Y continues her training after deciding to take Froakie onto her team. When a wild steals Y's clothes, Shauna and the others pursue it. Once the Electrike had been defeated, they find out that it only wanted Y to get something out of a tree for it. Y refuses, but the Electrike adamantly stops her by jumping on her head and accidentally evolves into a , nearly breaking Y's neck in the process. The group is approached by Clemont, an inventor and Lumiose City Gym Leader. Clemont offers to use his Aipom Arm to get the item for Manectric, which turns out to be a Mega Stone, but also finds a Team Flare Grunt in the tree, who was also aiming to obtain the stone. Although Clemont gets the Mega Stone, he is unable to stop the Grunt's from biting the tree and causing it to fall on the group. Shauna and the others escape from being harmed, but Clemont gets crushed by the tree, allowing the Grunt to take the stone and run off. To prevent the group from pursuing him, the Grunt sends out four that stop everyone other than X, Trevor, and the Manectric from following. The group is saved by the timely appearance of Cassius, who defeats all four Espurr with ease. Cassius befriends the group and offers to take them to their next destination. Cassius offers to take the group to Cyllage City, where Clemont said he saw Y's mother being taken away by Team Flare Grunts along with Grant. The group travels to Cyllage City via Cassius's van, and later in a helicopter Cassius obtained from the Battle Chateau. As they approach the city, a group of several Sky Trainers attack and begin damaging the helicopter. Y battles the leader of the Sky Trainers, Yvette, who is a classmate from her Sky Trainer school. X and the others realize that the Sky Trainers are being controlled by Team Flare. With Shauna's help, Y and X free the Sky Trainers from Team Flare's control. However, the helicopter blade snaps off and hits Y on her helmet, knocking her to the ground below. The damage to the helicopter forces Cassius to make an emergency landing in Cyllage. X figures that Y landed on , and decides to go with his friends to find her. As Cassius argues with Grant over the damage to Cycling Road caused by the destruction of the helicopter, Shauna and her friends leave Cassius behind. They decide that as soon as they find Y, they should confront Team Flare at their base of operations. The group travels to where Y crash landed but are unable to find her. X notices a trail of Frubbles left behind by Croaky leading into a forest. They follow the trail into the forest, where they find Y and regroup with her. Y informs everyone that she overheard Celosia and Malva discuss a plan to use people from Vaniville Town they kidnapped as forced labor to take a giant tree that is actually the dormant form of Xerneas back to Team Flare's headquarters. She reveals that Team Flare is aiming to use Xerneas to power a machine known as the ultimate weapon. The group decides to wait for Team Flare to return so that they may launch a sneak attack and rescue the townspeople. Later, Celosia returns with a group of Vaniville townspeople under the control of her Aegislash. When Y notices her mother in the crowd of captured townspeople, she leaps in to attack, but the damage her Sky Suit took when she fell earlier causes her to plummet to the ground. Alerted to her presence, Celosia attempts to attack Y, and X responds by attempting to Mega Evolve Li'l Kanga and Élec simultaneously, but it ends in failure. Essentia then appears and uses her to manipulate the forest's plants to capture X and his friends. Celosia attempts to kill X, but is stopped by the timely arrival of Korrina, Diantha, and Gurkinn. Korrina and Diantha battle Team Flare while Gurkinn stays behind to free Shauna and friends from their bindings. Due to his injuries, Gurkinn is unable to battle, but gives X his disobedient . X names the Gengar Lasma and Mega Evolves it, allowing it to defeat Essentia and force her to flee. While X, Tierno, and Trevor go to help Korrina, Shauna stays behind with Y to free Diantha from the Malva trapped her in. They are unable to stop the Magic Room, which soon sinks into the ground. The unconscious townspeople and Korrina are taken to a hospital in Laverre City. While they recuperate, Shauna trains alongside Y and Tierno under Gurkinn's tutelage. As for X, the shock of what happened to Korrina leads X into shutting himself inside the base of a large tree. Trevor attempts to get X to come out again, but his attempts are refused. Later, Trevor informs everyone that X had gone missing. Trevor presents a pair of glasses he found at the scene which show an image of Geosenge Town in their lenses. They realize the glasses belong to Clemont, which means that Team Flare's base must be located there and X has gone there. Shauna meets up with five of the Kalos Gym Leaders, who plan to head to Geosenge Town via Wulfric's . The group then sets off by sea while Y follows behind by air. When they arrive, the ultimate weapon is already in the process of being activated. Y and the Gym Leaders leap onto the weapon's petals to prevent them from opening. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor are instructed to find the ultimate weapon's control room inside the Team Flare Secret HQ. They manage to escape the wrath of Bryony and head down an trash incineration chute, where they meet up with Clemont again. Shauna and the others head inside the headquarters, where they find Emma slipping through a jail cell holding a giant man captive. Emma introduces the man as AZ and assures everyone that he is friendly. AZ is freed from his cell and joins the group to help stop the ultimate weapon. They arrive at the control room, but find that X was already defeated by Lysandre and that the battle caused Xerneas to turn back to its normal form. Immediately after he sees Lysandre's face, Trevor goes into a rage and fear-filled frenzy, which scares his friends. Trevor has Clemont throw him to the platform where he has his Flabébé blast Lysandre off it and immediately begins attempting to remove the key. Shauna and Tierno go up to assist Trevor, but the weapon is fired despite their success in removing the key. Despite this, the combined efforts of Shauna, her friends, and the Gym Leaders weakened the ultimate weapon to the point where no innocent lives are taken. The struggle causes Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno to pass out. AZ puts Shauna and the others on Xerneas's back and has it take them back to the surface while he stays behind to confront a furious Lysandre himself. Once they meet with Y again, X reveals that Xerneas wishes to be captured by a human, meaning that it is on their side. Y decides to take Xerneas for herself and names it Xerxer. Y has Xerxer begin to destroy the ultimate weapon, but is interrupted by the arrival of Malva, who reveals that she managed to capture Yveltal, which was sleeping in the ground underneath Xerxer's tree. Malva proceeds to attack the heroes, but is stopped by Xerosic, who states that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire since Xerneas and Yveltal's evenly matched power will only lead to an endless war. Xerxer confirms this and decides to retreat by flying away with everyone. The group heads to the Lost Hotel, where they rest and eat a meal cooked by Siebold. Despite Y obtaining Xerxer, Ramos reveals that Team Flare blamed X's group and the Gym Leaders for the destruction caused by the ultimate weapon, meaning they have to hide from the public at the moment. After getting a shorter haircut from Shauna, Y is given a Mega Ring from Gurkinn, thus becoming a Mega Evolution successor. After Y and X catch more Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, the group is called by Professor Sycamore, who asks everyone to come to Anistar City so that he may use its Sundial to aid them in their quest. Upon arriving at their destination, Sycamore reveals that the effect of the ultimate weapon's blast made it so that X and Y's Mega Rings can track Mega Stones, but only from 8 PM to 9 PM. With this information, Shauna and Tierno offer to find the Mega Stones for and while X and Y stay behind to protect the professor from people attempting to attack him. X and Y accept this offer and lend their Mega Rings to Shauna and Tierno, who head off to complete their mission. After scouring through and , Shauna and Tierno successfully find one of the Mega Stones needed for Rute and Solsol. Upon finding another Mega Stone's location, Shauna and Tierno head over to retrieve it, only to find a pile of Pokémon that had their life energy drain. Although horrified at this sight, Shauna and Tierno refuse to give up in order to prevent any future suffering and move one of the unconscious Pokémon in order to obtain the stone. Upon returning, Shauna and Tierno hand the Mega Rings and Mega Stones to X and Y, who use them to battle Essentia, who had stolen Xerxer from Y. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of , which begins attacking everyone. Essentia decides to shift her attention to Zygarde and attempts to capture it while it charges itself with the power of nature, leaving it completely defenseless while it does so. Although this causes her to lose control of Xerxer, Essentia manages to successfully capture Zygarde before making her escape. Shortly afterward, Professor Sycamore receives a call from Sina and Dexio, who inform him that they managed to capture a Team Flare Grunt at Lysandre Café. After interrogating the Grunt, Sina and Dexio reveal that Team Flare has gone into hiding at the Pokémon Village. At , Shauna and her friends rest for the night to prepare for their trip to the Pokémon Village. The next day, Shauna and her friends receive assistance from the Elite Four to lead the way to where the village is located. Along with Diantha and Blue, Shauna and her friends head off to the Pokémon Village, but are put to sleep by Xerosic's on their way. By evolving into a , Croaky teams up with X to stop Xerosic, but they are unable to fully stop him. After Salamè evolves into a , X and Blue stay behind to face Xerosic while Shauna and the others go on ahead. On their way to the village, Shauna, Y, Tierno, and Trevor are picked off by the remaining Team Flare scientists so they can battle them one-on-one. Shauna is forced to battle against Celosia. Although initially scared due to her previous encounter with Celosia, Shauna eventually comes out the victor. After defeating Celosia's , Shauna reveals that she was assisted by Korrina's Lucario, who had been protecting Shauna from Aegislash's powers with its Aura. Shauna then commands Lucario to attack Celosia and her Aegislash, defeating both at the same time. Afterward, Shauna meets up with Tierno, who managed to win his battle as well. Soon after, they find Trevor cornered by Aliana after the former managed to defeat Bryony. As soon as Aliana notices Shauna and Tierno, she realizes that she is outnumbered and gives up. With all of the scientists defeated, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor go to meet with the others, only to find Xerxer and Yveltal in the process of turning back into their dormant tree and cocoon forms. Xerxer reveals that by doing so, Zygarde will have no reason to remain, as it only appeared to suppress the fighting between it and Yveltal. This allows X to force Zygarde to separate and disappear, which leads to Lysandre's defeat. With Team Flare defeated, Shauna and her friends say their farewells to their allies and return to Lumiose City, only to find the citizens going about their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Although Shauna is annoyed by this, X points out that if Vaniville wasn't destroyed, they would also act as if nothing happened. The group is soon approached by AZ, who asks how they plan to go about their lives from now on. AZ reveals to everyone that he was the one who created the ultimate weapon, and that he retrieved the weapon's key from the Team Flare Secret HQ. Due to how X and his friends were treated despite their hard work, AZ suggests that Team Flare's ambitions weren't wrong and goes to activate the ultimate weapon once again. Shauna and her friends attempt to stop AZ, but he retaliates with his . After a short battle, X manages to destroy the ultimate weapon's key. AZ reveals the entire thing was an act and that the group has made their choice to protect Kalos no matter the odds. Shortly after, AZ's returns to him after being gone for 3000 years. After saying their goodbyes to AZ, the group is greeted by Professor Sycamore, the Kalos Gym Leaders, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who congratulate Shauna and her friends for their victory. Shauna is reunited with her Furfrou, who Clemont found among the Pokémon Team Flare captured at to power the ultimate weapon again. Professor Sycamore proposes to have a party and parade as a celebration for their heroics, but Trevor declines, as he and his friends prefer to stick close to one another. Afterward, Shauna and her friends return to Vaniville Town, where they witness Y reunite with her mother. Three months later, Shauna is hired as a Furfrou stylist in Lumiose City. Pokémon On hand (Japanese: ネコ Neco-P) is Shauna's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer in Vaniville Town watching Y's failed attempt to get X out of his house. Later, it escaped with Shauna while and rampaged. After Shauna had been possessed by Celosia's Honedge Kitty tried to tell Y about Shauna's current state but was quickly grabbed by the possessed Shauna. Its tail can be used to detect hard to see objects, allowing her friends to attack hidden opponents. It is level 30. Kitty's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} (Japanese: トリ Tri-P) is Shauna's second known Pokémon that she uses in her studies to be a Furfrou stylist. It was first seen with its Trainer in Vaniville Town watching Y's failed attempt to get X out of his house. During the battle between Xerneas and Yveltal, Furfrou was sent flying and was separated from its Trainer. Later, it is revealed that Furfrou was one of Pokémon captured by Team Flare at Pokémon Village. Along with several other Pokémon, Furfrou is taken to , where it is placed on one of the stones lining the area in order to drain its life energy. It was later rescued by the combined efforts of Viola, Clemont, Bonnie, Alexa, and Yvette. Afterward, it was returned to Shauna. None of Furry's moves are known.}} Temporary in conjunction with her to possess Shauna. After being discovered, Shauna used the Honedge as an actual sword to attack her friends, but the strain of being possessed caused her to faint. Afterwards, it returned to Celosia. None of Honedge's moves are known.}} while going through to reach Anistar City along with her friends, to meet Professor Sycamore at the Sundial. None of Mamoswine's moves are known.}} assisted Shauna during her final battle against Celosia. With its Aura, Lucario prevented Shauna from being controlled by 's powers. After Shauna defeated , Lucario revealed itself and defeated Aegislash and Celosia with a and combination.}} Trivia *Originally in Pinsir Changes the VIZ English nickname for Shauna's Skitty was "Neko". This was later changed to "Kitty" in Xerneas Gives, which is actually a more literal translation of its original nickname, as "Neko" means "Cat" in Japanese. **It also shares the same nickname as Yellow's Butterfree. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Sannah (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL)